a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera stand, and more particularly to a small camera stand, wherein a switch to control positioning and movement of a deck is provided on one foot tube of a tripod such that no grotesque snap will be installed additionally, and an original shape of the camera tripod can be preserved. As a slid-proof rod and a slid-proof sleeve on the foot tube are assembled as one unit, the foot tube will not drop out when the slid-proof sleeve is rotated loose to escape from a ball below the deck.
b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 6 and 7, a conventional camera stand includes primarily a tripod 101, 201 which is connected below a stand seat 100, 200, wherein above the stand seat 100, 200 is pivoted with a deck 102, 202, above the deck 102, 202 is provided with a stud 1021, 2021, and the stud 1021, 2021 can be locked at a bottom of a camera. By lifting the deck 102, 202, an angle of the deck 102, 202 can be changed to facilitate altering a shooting angle of the camera. On the other hand, in order to fix the deck 102, 202, all camera stands on an existing market should be added with a snap 300 additionally, such that when a fastener at a lower end of the deck 102, 202 is tightly engaged by the snap 300, the deck 102, 202 will be fixed without being able to move; whereas, when the snap 300 releases, a position of the deck 102, 202 can be adjusted freely.
As all the conventional tripods are provided with the protruded snap 300, cost of parts and production can be increased and entire appearance of the camera tripod can be ruined. In addition, the protruded snap 300 will be easily hooked to clothes, resulting in drop out of the tripod to damage the camera, thus requiring for improvement.